Fourth Grade
by Marymel
Summary: As Jackson goes to fourth grade, Greta spends the day with her family.


**Greta and Jackson and little Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Since my nephew's going back to school (his senior year!), I had to write another back to school story for Jackson. I wondered, since Greta is talking more and more, how she'd feel about Jackson going back to school. And here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greta held Jackson's hand as they looked around his new classroom. The toddler didn't know why her brother had to come to this place, but it looked pretty cool to her.

"Baba, why you hafta come here?" Greta asked.

Jackson smiled at his sister. "Because I'm going into fourth grade."

"What's dat?"

"It's a whole new grade," Jackson explained. "I'm going to get to do more cool stuff with computers and science."

Greta listened as her brother described going into fourth grade. She didn't understand much about it, but the way Jackson described it made it sound cool.

"And get this," Jackson added. "You and Finn will get to hang out and play more, just you guys."

That brought a smile to little Greta's face. She loved playing with her Uncle Nick's son.

Greta watched as Jackson and their parents got his school supplies and backpack ready for the first day. Greta wondered why Jackson was putting everything in his backpack and asking Greg if they had everything.

Greg smiled thoughtfully at his son. He couldn't believe his little boy was ready to start fourth grade already. It didn't seem like that long ago he first came to live with his daddy. Now he was getting ready to start fourth grade and looking more and more like his father. Greg adored both his children, and couldn't spend enough time with them.

"Dad, don't forget my notebook," Jackson said as he checked his school supplies.

"Got it," Greg said as he handed Jackson his notebook. He marveled at how his son was growing up.

Jackson smiled at his father. "I got everything," he said as he zipped up his backpack. He smiled at his baby sister, who was watching him curiously. "Dad, do you think Greta will be okay?"

Greg couldn't help but smile at how much Jackson loved his sister. "I think she'll be fine. She's going to spend the day with your mom and me." Morgan smiled at Jackson and Greg. "And just think," Greg added. "While you're in school with your friends, she can hang out with Finn."

Jackson smiled warmly at Greta. "Yeah."

The first day of school arrived and Greta enjoyed banana pancakes with her brother. She listened as Jackson told their parents about what he was going to do in school.

Greta joined her parents and brother as they waited outside for the school bus. Jackson was so excited to start school, but Greta didn't understand why he had to go. "Baba, no bye-bye," she said.

Jackson smiled at his sister. "I'll be home later. And you get to spend the whole day with mama and dad."

"But you no here," she said with a frown.

"He'll be back," Morgan assured her.

Greg smiled at his children. "Hey Greta? How about I call Uncle Nicky? See if he can bring Finn over for a play date?"

"Yeah," Greta said softly. She did love playing with Finn.

"And just think," Jackson added. "When I get home, you and I can play together. Maybe draw some more pictures?"

"Pomise?" Greta asked.

Jackson smiled warmly at the sister he loved. "I promise." He crouched down to give her a hug.

The bus pulled up and Jackson hugged his parents. "Have a great day," Morgan told him.

"You're going to be fine," Greg assured him. He smiled at Jackson when he pulled away. "Love you, Jacks."

"Love you, dad," Jackson said with a smile. He smiled at his mother and sister. "Love you!"

"Love you," Morgan and Greta said. Greta frowned as she watched her brother meet his friends and climb onto the bus. Greg and Morgan smiled at their son.

As Jackson found his seat, he looked out the window and smiled at his sister. "Greta!" He called out. Greta looked and smiled at her brother as he smiled and waved to her.

"Love you, baba!" Greta shouted.

The family watched as the bus pulled away and Greta laid her head on Morgan's shoulder. "Mama, baba go bye-bye," she sadly said.

"I know," Morgan said as she kissed Greta's head. "But he'll be back."

As promised, Greg called Nick and asked if he and Finn could come over for a play date with Greta. Finn adored his friend, so Nick happily agreed. Greta was so happy to see Finn, and rushed to hug him and Nick the minute they came in the door.

"Finney, Baba go bye-bye," Greta told her pal.

"Oh, no!" Finn said.

"But he'll be back," Morgan assured them. Both children smiled.

"Greta, why don't you show Finn your new toy cars?" Greg asked.

Greta's eyes brightened. "Okay! Come on, Finney!" Greta said as she grabbed Finn's hand and they ran to her toys in the living room, laughing and chatting.

The three friends smiled at the toddlers.

"How'd she handle this morning?" Nick asked his friends.

"She didn't want him to go," Morgan said.

"Aw..." Nick said as he watched his son and Greg's daughter play together.

"But when Jacks told her that Finn could come over...I think that made her feel better," Greg added.

The three friends smiled as they watched Greta and Finn. They adored each other.

Nick smiled at his best friends. "How'd you guys handle it?"

Greg smiled thoughtfully. "Jacks is growing up so fast. I can't believe he's in fourth grade already. And he's going to be ten in a few months. I just..."

"Wanna hang on to every moment?" Nick asked. Greg nodded as he watched Greta and Finn play with their toy cars. "I know what you mean," Nick said.

"They're all growing up so fast," Morgan said as she watched her daughter give Finn a toy car and explained how she thought it would zoom fast, in Greta's words.

Nick and Finn spent the afternoon with Greta and her parents, and the grown-ups enjoyed it as much as Greta and Finn.

When it was time for Jackson to get home from school, Greta and her parents stood outside to meet the bus. Jackson smiled when he saw his family, and happily got off the bus to see them.

Greta and Scruffy rushed to Jackson the moment he got off the bus. "Baba!" Greta shouted.

"Hey," Jackson said with a soft laugh. He gave his happy sister a hug and said goodbye to his friends.

"Hey, Jacks," Greg said as he met Jackson. "You have a good day."

"Yeah! Avery, Ben and Zoe are in my class. And we have cool stuff to do in science!"

"Me miss you!" Greta said as she listened to her brother.

"But you had a good day, too," Morgan said.

"Yeah!" Greta said. "Baba, Finney came over an' play cars!"

Jackson smiled at his little sister. "Cool!"

That evening, Greg helped Jackson with his homework. Greta came in as Jackson asked his dad a question about his math homework. "Baba, whatcha doin'?"

"I can't play Greta," Jackson explained. "I've got homework."

Greta looked at her brother's paper. To her, it was all a weird jumble. "Why?"

"Cause that's what I have to do for school."

"You want to try some homework?" Greg asked his daughter. Greta nodded. Greg gave her a blank piece of paper and asked her to write her "homework" for her brother. Greta happily grabbed a crayon and started coloring.

A few minutes later, Jackson finished his homework and Greta showed her brother her paper. Jackson smiled at his sister. Even though it was scribbles and shapes, Jackson loved it. "This is very good, Greta." The little girl beamed at her brother.

That evening, the family gathered on the couch after dinner. Greta smiled at her brother. "Baba, you go bye-bye tomorrow?"

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah. But I'll come back."

"Pomise?" She asked.

"I promise," Jackson assured her.

"And you get to spend the day with Aunt Judy and Finn tomorrow," Morgan told her daughter.

"An' you an' dada come back!" Greta said.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she hugged her daughter.

Greg smiled at his children. "And we'll always come back, right?"

"Yeah!" Greta said. She smiled at her brother. "Me miss you, but you come back!"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. He'd had a great day at school, but he was happy to be home with his family.

 **The End**


End file.
